An Old Evil Place
by settled debt
Summary: When Perry gets a call from Doofenschmirtz he has to get everything ready for his mission back at the tristate areas master computer But this time theyre not alone Major Monogram finds it worrisome to send both of them alone so he sends all the agents! :


Perry lay alone in the boy's room as the sun arose. His communicator started vibrating and he stood up. He pressed the middle button and it stopped vibrating.

Perry walked over to his food dish and stepped inside. He started descending into his secret lair.

Putting on his fedora, he hopped into his chair and pressed a button.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen and started explaining, "Agent P, Doofenschmirtz is here to ask for your help."

Major Monogram stepped aside and Doofenschmirtz appeared on the screen saying, "Perry the Platypus, do you still remember that time we went into the tri-state area's master computer?"

Perry nodded his head and sat up straight in his seat preparing for what Doofenschmirtz was about to tell him.

"Well," Doofenschmirtz explained. "when we went into that computer the virus tracked us down and the chief found my signature in the computer. Now, they have sent people to my building and they have infiltrated it."

Doofenshmirtz scratched his back as Perry continued to listen to Doofenschmirtz message.

"I found out that the only way to clear my name is to go back into that computer and go back in time. Afterwards, shutting it down without being lost forever. Therefore, I never would have traveled into the computer and this will never happen."

Perry shook his head as if he were saying he wouldn't do it.

Doofenschmirtz said, "What? Do you think there's a better way?"

Perry nodded his head as the Dr. asked, "Do you know what it is yet?"

Perry shook his head no.

Doofenschmirtz asked, "But you're sure that there's a better way to do it?"

Perry nodded once more as Doofenschmirtz asked Major Monogram for a piece of paper and a pencil.

Doofenschmirtz wrote down where he was at the time and faxed it to Perry.

Doofenschmirtz said, "That's where I will be staying. Come whenever you can, the sooner the better."

Perry took the paper as Major Monogram took the screen again.

He said, "Agent P, you must be careful. This may be a trap."

Perry shook his head no as Doofenschmirtz disappeared from the screen.

The man on the screen said, "Agent P, you can't be certain that it's not a trap. So, just watch where you step for this one."

Perry looked down at his feet as the man said, "Agent P, it's an expression."

Perry looked back up and saluted the man as he stood up, readjusting is hat.

The man said, "Hold on Agent P. If you're fighting actual guards and soldiers, then you'll need some training. You almost didn't make it back that last time you were in the master computer."

Perry turned back around to face the man and nodded.

Monogram said, "Before you go, we'll set up a training course. We'll tell Doofenschmirtz there might be a small delay in your arrival."

Perry wrote on the back of the paper he had received and showed it to Monogram.

The man replied, "Of course you can help set the training course. The more people, and platypus, working on it, the faster it will get done. Agent P, we've also set up a tracking device, if you could just carry it around with you on your mission…"

The platypus nodded his head as the man said, "Excellent! We'll have it mailed to you. It may take a bit…"

The man started to get off topic as he said, "just like that pony I was supposed to get when I sent in all those box tops. I still didn't get it, but I'm still waiting. How long do you think it will take to get here Agent P?"

Perry looked at the man with a sarcastic look.

He said, "You're right. I can't believe they didn't get it to me yet either. Anyhoo! We'll have it to you in about an hour."

Perry saluted the man and turned around.

Then, the man stopped him again saying, Oh, Agent P. I almost forgot. If you could send in your hover jet for maintenance that would be great."

Perry nodded his head and hopped in his hover jet taking off through the top of the house.

The small mammal flew for about half an hour towards a garage for his hover jet.

He landed it on the right side of the building and knocked on the door.

A repair bot turned his attention to the sudden noise. It then looked down to its side and opened a box on a stand. The bot pushed a red button as Perry hopped in his hover jet. The glass wall turned and Perry flew in on his hover jet, landing it near the bot.

Perry hopped out and the bot said, "Operation number six?"

Perry nodded his head as the bot turned its attention to a paper beside him, picking it up and handing it to Perry saying, "Sign in, please."

Perry took the pencil and paper from the bot and signed his name, operation number, and what needs maintenance. He handed it to the bot as he said, "Three hours. Thank you."

Perry looked as if he wanted to start complaining. Perry head out of the building and looked around, checking if anyone was around.

Seeing there was no one there, the platypus took out his jetpack and put it on his back. Starting it up, he jumped up into the air and headed home.

Having been a half hour trip to and from the garage, his tracking device was just arriving. Perry landed and took off his jetpack, walking into the house.

When the man left, Perry walked out and got his device from the mailbox. Walking back inside, his communicator started vibrating again. When Perry answered it the man appeared again asking, "Did the package arrive safely?"

Perry nodded his head as the man said, "Great! Well, you better wait for your hover jet until you come down here to help set up the training course, Agent P."

Perry nodded his head yet again as the man on the screen said, "Well, good luck, Agent P."

Perry saluted the man as he disappeared from the screen. Perry was anxious to get down and see his training course once finished.

When the hover jet was ready, Perry flew down and retrieved it. He flew down to the training course and hopped out of his hover jet to meet Major Monogram.

The man said, "Agent P, you made it here safely. Now, do you still want to help set the course up?"

Perry thought about it then nodded his head.

The man said, "All right. You could help set up where the obstacles will be set, all right?"

Perry nodded as he walked over to some of the training equipment. Testing it out, he chattered.

A man asked him, "Where do you want the laser avoider obstacle?"

Perry looked around and pointed to the left of the man. The man set it down and went to get another piece.

Perry was happy to be able to make his own training course, but the fact hat it was to train him for his mission with Doofenschmirtz inside the tri-state area's master computer troubled him so.

Major Monogram came over and asked Perry if everything was all right.

Perry nodded his head as he got back to work.

Major Monogram couldn't help but worry about Perry and what he was thinking about this unexpected mission with Doofenschmirtz. For where they are going, they almost got killed.

Major Monogram prayed and hoped that this mission would not take a turn for the worst.

For in Major Monograms mind, Perry was his favorite agent, and nothing would change his mind about that.

So he just worried for Perry and for an unknown reason he also worried about Doofenschmirtz for he thought if Doofenschmirtz is captured or something worse, then the whole mission would be a total failure.

As he watched Perry set up his training course, he called the Dr. to ask him of something.

Major Monogram asked Doofenschmirtz that whatever he does, to try and protect Perry with everything he's got. If Perry is gone,"

He told him, "then so will your life. Without a nemesis, you have no purpose to make evil inventions. And without evil inventions, there is no evil. And if there is no evil in the world, you will not exist to all the others in the world that do not know of any evil."

Doofenschmirtz yelled at the man, "All right, all right. I get it all ready. Sheesh!"

Major Monogram said to him, "I just wanted to make sure you would protect Agent P."

The man hung up and redirected his attention to the lone platypus as he set up the course.

Major Monogram walked over to Perry and said, "I'm going to send you back up. All the agents in our work force."

Perry nodded his head as he got back to setting up the course.


End file.
